The National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) (http://www.niehs.nih.gov/index.cfm), located in Research Triangle Park (RTP), North Carolina, is one of 27 research institutes and centers that comprise the National Institutes of Health (NIH) (http://www.nih.gov/). The mission of the NIEHS is to reduce the burden of human illness and disability by understanding how the environment influences the development and progression of human disease. In support of this mission, NIEHS seeks to establish a reliable, rapid and cost effective Sanger Method capillary-based DNA sequencing services contract which supports investigators within the intramural research program at NIEHS. This sequencing information will provide vital information to ongoing investigations regarding environmental disease mechanisms and the genetic component involved in causes, outcomes, and progression of environmental diseases.